


Keith’s Babby

by Star_Jelly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Joke Fic, M/M, Meant for laughs, Mpreg, Not to be taken seriously, Other, Parody, Parody Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Jelly/pseuds/Star_Jelly
Summary: Keith is pregananant! What happens next?! Find out!!1!





	Keith’s Babby

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is a little interesting: basically when I was still into Voltron, me and a few friends from school would get together during lunch and write this parody fic that was like purposely meant to be bad. We all wrote like 3/4 of it before I graduated and then I finished the rest of it. I decided to post it because I thought it was kinda funny. Also none of this was edited at all, I just copy pasted it here as is, so this should be interesting  
Btw, this is in no way meant to make fun of anyone who’s into mpreg, certain ships from this series or anything like that. While mpreg is not my thing personally and I don’t ship a lot of characters from this show, if it’s what you’re into then more power to you. So long as it’s not hurting anyone, then you’re fine. This is all meant to be a joke and I would never try to make fun of anyone for their interests. I’m sorry if this offended anyone and if it did, please tell me what I can do to be better
> 
> Btw just a heads up there will be badly described and joking sexy scenes in this fic, there wasn’t an archive warning for any of that but I thought I’d put a warning here just to be safe in case any of y’all aren’t into that. Also rated it as Mature just in case, I don’t wanna get in trouble on this site

Keith walk into room where Lance is training.  
“Lance, there’s something I need to say.”  
The brunette whipped around, eyes glimmering with affection. “What’s  
Up, buddy?”  
Keith looked at his lover, eyes sparkling with tears. “Lance, I’m pregnamé”  
Lance omged jaw drippein. “Keith, are you sure? Is this true?”  
Keith put a hand on his stomach and shuddered sofly. “Yes, I took preg test and I’m sure.”  
Lance put a hand on Keith’s face, caressing him gently, “Keith that’s great. Imma daddy.”  
“No that’s the problem.” Keith myrmurred. “I don’t know who the father is.  
Lance sobbed.” I thought I was your one and only my love. I thought what we had was true.”  
“It is” said “but there was that one night with Shiro.”  
“Yknow before he tried to kill me.”  
“It’s ok Keith, you didn’t k oe. I’ll hel you raise it.”  
Lance put a hand on Keith’s stomach. “This baby will grow up.” Keith put a hand on lances hand. I love you Lance” Jan Shiro be apart of this? We can raise it together” “yess my love.” Lance said, eyes glimmering and face shoning with sweat as he kissyed his mate.

~~~~  
A few months later Keith laud on the med a hand on his rounded stomach. His face shined with sweat, the white light above framed his face in a halo.  
Suddenly, Lance and Shiro waltzed into the room, both grinning from ear to ear.  
“How baby? Shiro ask, his buzz lightyear-esque face glinting in the light.  
Lance puts hand on keeps stomach and felt the baby move, he squealed in delight.  
Just then Allura came in carrying a bowl. “I brought soup! Ocean and I made it for you!”  
At that moment, a very thicc purple man blasted through the doorway, his luscious locks billowing behin d him. His visage was glowing with pride, he approached the distressed halfling. “Holà my darling keef”  
“Lotor, I thought I told you to leaf me alone.”  
“But Keith dear.” Lotion said seductively. “Don’t you want the father of your child to see you?”  
“Keith what is meaning of this?” The other Paladins roared  
“Lance,” Keith said eyes sparkling with tears. “I never told you this, but when I was fighting the Galra, L’Oréal showed me dat thicc booty and he showed me de way.”  
“Well, while we’re all sharing secrets, I have something to tell keep. I’m preggo too!” Allura shouted through the vent.  
“But Allura I thought you used protection!” Leaf shouted. “It didn’t work! Allura said and now I’m prenganna!”  
Within the discoed of the room, leith’s face paled. he was smacking a wet spot forming on the mattress. “Uhhh guys??”  
No one responded to him.  
Mater was busy cradling Allre in his muscular arms, Lance was bent down over after Hunk SOCKED HIM IN THE STOMACH. Shirk was praying to god, whatver god they had left.  
“You are one of my very best friends and I cannot stand by and watch you throw away your life like this! You’re too young! You’re too beautiful!!” Hunk cried  
“Wtfeck are you talking bout!” Lance moaned  
“I’m talking about the baby that’s growing inside of your belly rn.”  
Suddenly emo yelled in pain. “Lake I’m have baby!”  
Oohhh nooooooo!!11!” Allura scream and faint  
“Well, that’s my cue to skeet!” Llama briskly walks to the airlock opens it and dabs himself onto the void.  
Lance tangoes over to kappa and pucks him up, his thick arms gleaming in the light as he doused himself in lotion while carrying Keith to next room.  
Clean was sliding throughthe hallway, having had the slips again. He help Kroger with baby,  
Lance hold Keith hand, “kappa puch!”  
Keith scream  
On way to birth room, Shiro grabs Lance by his sculpted shoulders. “Lance, wanna make out?” He ask sudictive  
“No,” Lance cry, eyes gleaming. “My heart belongs to keefy”  
But Lance”  
Lance gazed at Shiro, his sculpted features, his muscles bulging through his uniform, his brow glistening with sweat. Lance couldn’t contain himself. “Put that robo arm in me daddy” he tackles Shiro who promptly puts his tongue in his mouth.  
Pudge crawled through the vents. “What is going on in there?” She reaches grate in ceiling and looks down into the room. Keith was screaming and straining beneath the sheets while Conan leaked beside him. Hunk was knelt beside Allura tending to her. Lance and Shiro were bonding violently in the corner. And lumber was floating outside the window in space.  
Pigeon quickly backed away. Not today Satan. Not today.  
Keith screm loudly as Korean help him. “Tally-ho, just keep pushing!”  
Hunk delicately holds All its’s face as she looks up at him. “Oh, Hunky” she says. The two pull in for a tender kiss. Allan’s moans as she tastes Hoop’s coconut lip balm, he tastes like pie she thought to himself  
Meanwhile, lancer moan as he peaked with Shino. Welp,” he said, “looks like I’m dOUBLE PREGGO now!”  
“WhAT” shank roars “But I though I was your one and only!” “Well yee” lank says “But allure is the moth to my lamp and o, did I mention mater is duMmy thIcC? O, I guess that means I have triple babie now!”  
“Nooooooo!!!’1!2!” Ship screams “I’m not ready to be a papi yet!”  
Then why tfeck did you marry keep?!?!” He asked, bretrayad on his face.  
Shirt shrugs and says “dat ass”  
Kale scream louder than ever. “Oh Botha!” Cream cheese shouts. “I see the babby I do!”  
Everybody scream oOHH MY GAAAAWWWDDD!!”  
Keith vomit up baby which stats to cry, corn look at camera and say “that’s how Galra borth work!” *cue Seinfeld music*

Written by rain, even and emery


End file.
